Electronic Arts
1st Logo (1984-1999) Nicknames: "The Square/Circle/Triangle Shape Combination", "The EA Square/Circle/Triangle Combo" Logo: *Sega Genesis (1990-1996): Against a black background, we see a segmented green square flip in, followed by a segmented blue circle and a segmented yellow triangle. At the same time, the words "ELECTRONIC ARTS" are formed below by two sets of lines coming in from the sides of the screen and merging together. *Normal: On a black background, we see the segmented lines of a square, a circle and a triangle with the words "ELECTRONIC ARTS" below. Variants: *On Grand Slam Bridge 2, the logo is red and featureless with golden text. *Need for Speed 2 has the logo in turquoise color zooming in with light spots on the floor. *For the variant on the PlayStation version of Viewpoint, the background is a space background. Then the 3D circle zooms through as we pan through the space. Then the light rays swipe through the circle to make the lines appear on the circle. Then it zooms out and the 3D Square and the 3D Triangle shapes (with lines intact), appear from left and right respectively forming the logo. Then "ELECTRONIC ARTS" appear in the game's font appears through the burning effect. Then the text dissolves. Then we move through as the 3D Square leaves the screen while the Circle moves onto the Triangle while the text zooms out through the burning effect this time reading "HIGH SCORE ENTERTAINMENT" (see here), appears while the Circle turns and glows yellow. Then the circle explodes as the text dissolves causing a hole in the triangle to appear. Then it slowly turns upside down and turns gray, becoming the Visual Concepts logo while "VISUAL CONCEPTS" (see here), appears through the burning effect forming the logo. Then the text rotates up and dissolves through fire. Then the VC logo zooms out as the games title zooms out turning with the light ray effect, making it's position into the center as the light rays dim out. Then it fades into the opening intro of the game. *On Extreme Pinball, the blue logo is shown on top along with the High Score Productions logo (see here), on the bottom. *On Desert Strike: Return to the Gulf for the Super NES, the logo in blue zooms out and rests in the middle. It stays there for a moment before fading to black. *On Soviet Strike, the logo is purple. *On Wing Commander Academy, a animated series based off the Wing Commanderseries by Origin Systems, the logo is on a space background in turquoise and in 3D with the name below in Times New Roman. Above it is "Based on the story and characters created by Chris Roberts for the series of games produced by Origin Systems, Inc. and published by" in very small text. The same logo appears on the Mutant League cartoon but lacks the top text. *FX/SFX: The flipping and merging on the standard Genesis variant. The variants have different animation. None for the Wing Commander Academy variant. Music/Sounds: None or the opening theme of the game. Music/Sounds Variant: B.O.B, released in 1993 on the Sega Genesis, had a series of ominous futuristic sounds which changed their pitch as the geometric forms flipped in. At the end, a "clunk" noise was heard. Availability: The normal version appears on on Sega Genesis/Megadrive games of the era. Also can be seen on EA games for PlayStation, Saturn, PC and other systems through the era as well, including Soviet Strike, the Japanese version of Lemmings for 3DO, Escape from Monster Manor, John Madden Football for 3DO. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1993-1995) Logo: We see the segmented shapes from the previous logo, all in blue, float in from the sides of the screen and spin and place together in the middle. The cyan name "ELECTRONIC ARTS" then zooms down with a white outline and places below the shapes. The name then glows in white. Variant: A still version appears on the SNES port of Jungle Strike. FX/SFX: The shapes floating, the name zooming down and glowing. Cheesy Factor: You can clearly see the shapes cross with each other. Music/Sounds: An ominous synth crescendo that then ends with an orchestral hit. Music/Sounds Variant: US Navy Fighters used a whoosh at first, ending with a very loud explosion sound. Availability: Rare. This after all was Electronic Arts' first 3D-animated logo, so it only appears on DOS and 3DO games. Can be seen on Space Hulk, US Navy Fighters, and the Japanese exclusive Perfect World. Scare Factor: *Original Variant: Minimal to low, due to the sounds being played with the dark background. This is harmless when compared to its variant. *US Navy Fighters variant: Medium to high. The sudden explosion sound is too sudden that it even gives the Taito Metal Black logos a run for their money. 3rd Logo (1997-2005) Logo: We see many mixed-up flying letters, which move quickly from us to their usual places, forming "ELECTRONIC ARTS". There's a glow around the words, and the website www.ea.com fades in below. Variants: *Anno 1503 contains the print version of this logo just zooming in. The same logo appears on Aliens vs. Predator: Extinction. *There also exists a variant without the URL; this was seen on Auto Destruct and later games. *On Sled Storm, the logo is slowed down. *On Lego games published by the company, the logo is still, underneath the Lego logo and copyright information is below. FX/SFX: Flying letters. Music/Sounds: An explosion-like sound, followed by a male announcer (in an electronic style voice) pronouncing the company's name. Music/Sounds Variants: *Some games like Need for Speed: High Stakes and the WCW games have a different sound and a female announcer saying "Electronic Arts." *On Auto Destruct, the sound is in a lower pitch. *Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit has a synth "THUD!" sound and no voice-over. ReBoot: Countdown to Chaos has a descending series of computer blips followed by a synth stab. Availability: Seen on several games, like Freedom Force, Sled Storm, Hot Wheels: Turbo Racing, Future Cop: L.A.P.D, Need for Speed: V-Rally, Need for Speed: V-Rally 2, WCW Mayhem, WCW Backstage Assault, Beetle Adventure Racing, ReBoot: Countdown to Chaosand Medal of Honor (original PSX version). After the next logo was introduced, this logo (but still) remained on EA-Distributed games like Lego games from 2002-2003, the console port of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and The Simpsons Skateboarding. Scare Factor: Low. The explosion sound, announcer, and maybe the animation is scary and will get some 4th Logo (November 24, 2001) Logo: The letters "EA" are shown in its corporate font, like in the Games and Sports logo. The color is usually blue. Under the letters we can see "ELECTRONIC ARTS" in the same font as before. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on The Simpsons: Road Rage. Scare Factor: None. 5th Logo (2005-2006, 2009) Logo: On a black background, two white lines are seen whooshing in. They later go down and right, forming the EA logo. The logo then makes a sudden boom, and it zooms out. The byline "EA IS AN ELECTRONIC ARTS BRAND" appears under the logo. FX/SFX: The lines whooshing. Music/Sounds: A synth whoosh, and then some sword drawing sound. Availability: Seen on games from the era, including Need for Speed: Most Wanted, Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects, Burnout Legends, Black & White 2,and 007: From Russia with Love. It appears on The Sims 2 from the Nightlife expansion pack (even though the last logo appears on the packaging) to the Open for Business expansion pack as well as the console versions and on The Sims Complete Collection. This also appears, surprisingly enough, on the trailer for the 2009 game Need for Speed: Nitro. Scare Factor: Low. The rapid change to the logo will scare some 6th Logo (2006-2008 (main logo); 2006-present (variants)) Logo: On a black background, the current EA logo rapidly zooms and sends a red circle around it, then continues to zooms out slowly. Until 2007, the byline "EA IS AN ELECTRONIC ARTS BRAND" appears under the logo. Variants: Since EA publishes many games, there is an incredibly great amount of variants. FX/SFX: The zoom out of the EA logo. Music/Sounds: The same whoosh heard on the last logo. Availability: The original variant is very rare, and was only used onThe Simpsons Game, Def Jam Icon and Lord of the Rings: Conquest.The still version appears onNeed for Speed: Carbon and G.I.Joe for DS. Also seen on some earlier trailers (before the new ones with custom logo appear). Scare Factor: Depending on the variant: *Original: Low to medium. The zoom out will get to some. *Most Variants: It usually ranges from none to low. *Dead Space Variant: Medium, the darkness combined with the creepy singing will unnerve some, though it is intentional due to Dead Space being a horror game. *Spore Variant: Low. The sudden explosion will startle those who don't expect it. *Dragon Age 2 Variant: Medium to high. The dark red fog at the beginning, strange tentacles and dragon would likely scare some. However, it is a cool logo.